1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headset receivers and, in particular, to the combination of a separate receiver and an earphone case therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the present invention is particularly adapted for use in aircraft passenger entertainment systems, it is to be understood that its use is as applicable for listeners in any environment. However, because the invention was devised specifically for aircraft passenger entertainment systems, the ensuing discussion and description will be specific thereto.
The existing passenger entertainment system on aircraft utilizes acoustical headsets, which are plugged into a mating recepticle in individual seat arms. The acoustical signal is derived from various electronic components including a control unit in the passenger's seat arm, an electronics box at the seat, and other electronic hardware elsewhere on the airplane.
It is generally agreed among users of the existing acoustical headsets that they are cumbersome because the headset must be connected to the seat arm, that they have relatively poor sound reproduction because of the extreme length of the acoustical tubing, and that they have an inherently uncomfortable fit. However, they are relatively inexpensive so that, after they are retrieved after each flight, they may be discarded or, if desired, cleaned and returned to the next user. The low cost of the existing acoustical headsets, however, is more than compensated for by the high cost of that electronic equipment which is in the seat and the cost of the installation therein and repair thereof. In addition, existing hardware adds between 250 and 350 pounds to airborne vehicles.
Companion patent application Ser. No. 354,101, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,907 entitled "Headset Receiver and Storage and Sanitizing Case Therefor" by the same inventors hereof and filed concurrently herewith, overcomes and avoids the problems described above. The invention described therein involves the use of a special storage case with means for sanitizing each headset receiver. For some users, such as aircraft companies or other suppliers of entertainment, such a storage and sanitation case may not be preferred as being undesired extra equipment involving an additional, albeit small, added cost. Therefore, an alternative was suggested in the form of the present invention.